


Official

by recurringdreams



Series: Symbiosis [10]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Early Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Hiddles is a bit of a dick, Motorbike Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realise... If you're keen to see her, you could give her a call and ask if she wanted to meet earlier."<br/>"Yeah, but everything's set up." I threw a hand up, counting off on my fingers, "private box at the theatre, open from seven. Dinner at Dirty Harry's, booked at five thirty-" his wince cut me off, "What?"<br/>"Every unsuccessful relationship you've had has started with dinner at Dirty Harry's, mate." Tom looked up from his highlighting duty and I stopped in my tracks.<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Every. Single. One."</p><p>*<br/>Dating can be really confusing. Dirty Harry's isn't the best place to start.<br/>Fluff and a couple of sides of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

 

I was so nervous, it was getting beyond a joke. For the thousandth time, I adjusted my shirt collar, fiddling with my cufflinks and flicking at the top button, opening it and closing it as I alternately sweated and fanned myself. It wasn't even four o'clock. We weren't due to be meeting until five.

"You do realise that the longer you stress about it the more you're going to come across as a sweaty weirdo, don't you?" Tom was stretched out on my sofa, his feet up as he flicked through a copy of the War Horse script I was still marking up. "Want me to finish this for you?"

"I'm not a weirdo. And yeah, since you didn't buy milk this morning you could make yourself useful. You don't get to stay here free of charge you know."

"But they're _renovating my place."_ He whined again, and I rolled my eyes. Hiddles was one of my closest friends, but this dick had a habit of pushing all the right buttons in me sometimes. "Besides, if you score tonight I wanna meet your girlfriend in the morning!"

Frankly I could have punched him, but he made a good point. If Kitty was coming back here tonight... Shit, I should have cleared up.

"Ok, ok. You win. You can stay all month, if you need to. Just do me one solid, ok?"

"Is it clean up the house, give it a Hoover and go buy some milk for the morning?"

"It's all of those things. I will buy takeout all weekend."

"God, you're still a uni student in disguise, aren't you, you filthy actor." He snorted and patted the back of the sofa, the sound of skin on leather echoing through the room. "I tell you what, I'll even be hidden in my room before you get back. Aren't I a good houseguest?"

"Wonderful, Hiddleston." I ruffled his hair, knowing that it pissed him off, and started to pace. He watched me for a minute, then grew bored with my frantic movements, and sat up, settling his feet on the floor.

"You do realise... If you're keen to see her, you could give her a call and ask if she wanted to meet earlier."

"Yeah, but everything's set up." I threw a hand up, counting off on my fingers, "private box at the theatre, open from seven. Dinner at _Dirty Harry's,_ booked at five thirty. I was going to pick her up on the bike and drive her up there-" his wince cut me off as I was gaining a head of steam, "What?"

"How about you take her somewhere quieter? Somewhere more private? Every unsuccessful relationship you've had has started with dinner at Dirty Harry's, mate." Tom looked up from his highlighting duty and I stopped in my tracks.

"Really?"

"Every. Single. One."

"Oh."

"Mmhmm." He ran a hand through his hair and settled it back to its previous style, "mix it up. Somewhere cheap and where you can blend in. Something _un_ celebrity. You have a tendency to try to impress girls, when... You know, sometimes they just want a good rogering."

"Tom, she's not a fucking hooker."

"Not saying that, mate." He waggled his eyebrows. "This is what, your first real out-of-the-house-date?"

"Kinda, yeah." I felt my face heating, the way he was picking off every insecurity I was having about this date. It wasn't the first date that we had had - she had made me dinner, we had had movie nights and board game nights, and she had met a couple of my friends at a dinner party, but we hadn't been out of the house yet. Though I wasn't a massive celebrity, I had a recognisable face, and had been on the BBC more than once in the past six months. People had a tendency to peer at me in a confused manner, and it could end a conversation with a date in seconds flat.

"You drank with her though. And passed out on her floor."

"Yeah." I flamed red again, and he barked with laughter, "shut up."

"But she looked after you, right? And you watched movies?"

"Yeah, when I woke up she had wrapped a blanket around me and there was water and stuff. We watched _Cool Runnings,"_ I shrugged and rubbed my hand over my face, "and that horror movie about-"

"I don't wanna know, I don't do horror. You cuddled and shit though?" He asked again, looking up at me with a grin. I nodded, shyly smiling at the thought of her thighs pressed against mine, my face buried in her hair as the blood spattered across the screen, "well then, she knows you're a bellend and she still wants to get close to you. Do something you'll both enjoy."

"What about Borough Market?" I suggested, "that's got food." I realised that there was also always a massive crush around the place, "And people. Fucksake."

"How often do you go?"

"Two, three times a month."

"And get recognised?"

"One woman called me Sherlock once but my hair's a different colour now and I'll wear my hat."

"Ideal." Tom stretched up a little and punched my shoulder, "now call her and tell her to put her glad rags on, daddy's taking his mama out on the tiles."

"You're a weird one, you know that, don't you?"

"Mmhm. I'll get the Hoover." He hopped up,setting the script down on the coffee table on the way. "Call her before I turn the vacuum on, or you'll never get anywhere."

 

\--

 

"Hello? Kitty?" I cringed. That sounded so... _Japanese cartoon._

"Benedict! Hello, is everything ok?" Even her voice was a little ray of sunshine. "Are we still on for later?"

"Hi, Kitty," I tried again, "don't worry, everything's fine... I was just wondering, would you maybe want to meet up earlier? Go for a little walk?" I felt my shoulders drop a little, the anxiety I was feeling at being on the phone to change plans dissipating slowly as we spoke.

"How early is earlier?" She hummed softly, "I'm just out of the shower, so I'll need twenty minutes for my hair and shit..." She paused, "And what kind of walk? The kind where the appropriate skirt no longer applies and I'll need hiking shorts?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She sounded as nervous as I felt.

"What about half past four? And I wanted to take you on my bike, if you're ok with that? So maybe... Maybe jeans would be better?"

"Half past four is fine. I'll put jeans on, although if you could see your way to lending me a leather jacket, I'd... That would be really..." She trailed off and I smiled.

"That's fine, pretty girl. I'll see you in forty five minutes, then?"

"Hmmkay." Her voice quirked and I could tell she was smiling. "Hey, Benedict?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really excited to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." I figured we could establish that sooner, rather than later, "I'm looking forward to four thirty." The blush rose in my face and I wondered if it was audible too.

"Me too, handsome." Now I was bright red, and Tom was peering in the doorway watching me on the phone. "See you soon."

"Yeah... See you soon." I hung up, choking on my own words as I watched Tom wriggling in the doorway, pretending that he was making out with someone. "You're such a dick, you know that?"

"Absolutely." He smirked and stretched, "you gonna go early then?"

"Yeah." I smiled broadly, feeling every muscle in my face shift, from my cheeks all the way along to my ears. "God, she was so excited."

"And you're not?" He smirked, "you're still practically sweating, mate."

"Oh, for fucks sake... Do I need to change, do you think?"

"No, dickhead, you're gonna be fine."

 

\--

 

It was four thirty four by the time I worked up courage to push her doorbell. She appeared almost immediately, holding a backpack in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Yes," she held up a finger, though her smile was huge as she looked me over, "yes, that was the doorbell, I'm hanging up now." She drew her hand away and hung up the phone, fiddling with it so it turned off and slipping it into her bag. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." She stopped and looked at me again, her eyes darting over my body, "would it be appropriate to kiss you hello?" She waited for me to answer, but when I couldn't find the words to respond, she gave a little shrug and pressed her lips to my cheek. The colour flamed to my cheeks in response and she smiled more shyly as I found my voice.

"Shit, sorry, love." I bit my lip and touched her cheek in response. Her face flushed red now and we looked at one another with matching grins. "It's perfectly acceptable to kiss me hello. Or kiss me goodbye. Or to shut me up..." I gave a little smirk, nudging her cheek gently, "or, you know, just  because."

"I like the _just because_ option," she smiled again, pressing a kiss to my other cheek before she stepped back and gestured at herself, "do I look appropriate?"

"You look beautiful," I couldn't help but throw compliments her way as I slipped my spare jacket out from behind me. "But I think this jacket might drown you."

Her laugh was like a bell as she gently took it from me and swung it around her shoulders. It was probably three inches too long on the sleeves and as she zipped it up I watched her rattle around, wiggling a little as she tried to get comfortable.

"Is it ok?" I gently reached out to roll up her sleeve and she nodded, hugging herself slightly as she looked up at me, "you look very cute."

"Thank you." She giggled, running a hand through her hair and tiptoeing to kiss my cheek again. "It's comfortable."

"Good." My hands moved gently to her hips and she gasped, softly as I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. I had been itching to do it since I laid eyes on her, and I could have done it for hours, stood on her doorstep. She stepped into me and brushed a hand through my hair, giving a little sigh as she drew away.

"Want to go?"

"I'm ready if you are." I nodded quietly, and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze as she slung her bag over onto her back and I settled her onto the back of the bike with my spare helmet. She looked utterly gorgeous tucked into it, and I couldn't help but rest my hand on top of her head as she looked up at me. "It's silly, but this is my first time, I'm... Well, I'm a bit scared-"

"You'll be alright, I promise. Just make sure you hold on to me, ok?"

"You say it like that, I'll never let you go." She hesitated and bit her lip as I moved to settle in front of her.

"I'd like that." I chuckled, reaching back to fit her knees in to my hips and pulling her arms lazily around my waist. "Now, hold on tight, and follow my body with yours, ok? I lean left, you go left too."

"Makes sense." She took a deep breath.

"If it gets too much, squeeze hard, four times. I'll stop and we can catch the train."

"I'm sure it'll be alright." She gave me a gentle squeeze and as the engine roared to life between my legs she let out a little squeal and held on tighter. "I trust you."

My hand slipped on the handlebar but I held it together, taking slow breaths as we sped off into the streets of London. She held me tight, and moved with me after a couple of wobbles, her hands gently tightening on my body when we banked a corner but releasing me gently as I came to a stop on the kerb. Carefully removing my helmet, I swung my leg off the bike and watched her body slump with the sudden release of the tension in her shoulders, before I lifted my hands gently to her helmet and lifted it from her head. She giggled softly as it popped off, her hair in disarray and her smile broad.

"That enjoyable?"

"Really fun." She nodded and reached over to kiss my cheek, standing carefully back onto the pavement with a smile. "Legs are a bit shaky though."

"It'll pass, I promise." I wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her get the jacket off too. "You'll feel better out of that. Leather holds the heat."

She hummed and gently leaned into me, letting me slip the jacket off her shoulders as she slowly unzipped my own. My fingers twitched, brushing through the ends of her hair as she squirmed the jacket off and we happily folded both of them away into the lock box with the helmets. It never ceased to amaze me that everything could fit away without needing extra space or to worry about organising things.

"Better, pretty girl?"

"Much, thank you." She smiled at me and brushed her fingers over my own. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought perhaps you would like to get something from the market? Dinner, kind of thing? Then we can sit in the churchyard and eat and..."

"That sounds lovely." She smiled, and took my hand, before hesitantly dropping it when she realised that I was looking around to make sure that nobody had their cameras trained on us. "Would you rather we just walked side by side?" Her voice caught a little and I gave her a little smile.

"Not particularly." I was hesitant but didn't want to push her away. My fingers reached out to brush the edge of her blouse and she smiled, turning her palm over to take my hand. With a little giggle, her fingers linked with mine and she gave a little squeeze. All I wanted to do was hold her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, biting her lip gently as she let me take the lead.

 

\--

 

She didn't let go of my hand until the play was over, and we had made our way out of the building clandestinely. I was sure that my fingers were sweaty and it must have been clammy for her too, but she seemed pretty peaceful as we stood beside my bike and my hand slipped out of hers. I was reluctant to let go but if we were going to head home then Christ, I needed to be able to steer.

"So..." I hesitated, biting my lip as I watched her run her fingers shyly through her hair. "I had a wonderful time tonight. I really enjoyed being... Around you."

"Thank you." She bit her lip again, her eyes darting to my own mouth, and I stepped a little closer. "It was a wonderful evening. And you... You're wonderful company." She laughed and put a hand to her mouth, "Christ, what kind of twat do I sound?"

"You don't, at all." I paused, steeling myself to make my next move. "Listen, I know I drove, so... We're sober, but... Would you like to come back to mine?" _I couldn't actually have butchered that more._ I was _so suave._

"For, uh, a _nightcap?"_ She whispered softly, her hands moving to the panels of soft leather on my chest. "You won't be able to take me home if we both drink," her tone was teasing as she moved even closer, my arms shifting around her naturally as she looked up to me, "you know that means I'll have to stay..."

"I'd really like that." I felt like a fucking teenager again. "If you want-" cut off by her moving onto her tiptoes, I swallowed as she leaned in and nudged her nose against mine.

"You don't have to be shy with me, Mr Cumberbatch," her lips rested just a half centimetre from mine, "I like you. And I'd like you to kiss me."

Being given permission switched my brain back on, and in half a second I had her pressed up against the side of the building behind us. Her hands fisted awkwardly in the front of the bike jacket, and her lips under mine were pliant and willing. _God,_ I wanted to touch her more. She squeaked as my tongue flicked over her top lip at the same time as my hand sliding under the jacket, and I couldn't help but chuckle against her as I slowly pulled away.

"It's a start," she winked and ran a hand through her hair lazily, looking up at me with a massive smile. "I'd love to come back to your place, Ben. If you're still willing."

"I certainly am." I smiled and we reassumed our seats on the bike, her hands clutching gently at my waist again. She felt a lot less nervous now than she had earlier on, and I was pleased that I had made her feel at ease. I just really hoped that Tom had held up his end of the bargain.

 

\--

 

We pulled up in the driveway about twenty minutes later, the late night London traffic increasingly dangerous for a bike. Kitty's arms had tightened around me en route, and her fingers had drifted gently down toward my belt as we had started to slow down and I had kicked the stand gently down. I had moved to disembark the bike, but her hands had held me firm, and she had given me another gentle squeeze. Carefully, I removed my helmet and took a breath as her fingers reached under my jacket.

"You want to touch me?"

"The vibrations felt really good," she hummed, shifting a little in her seat as her hand palmed the growing problem in my trousers. "And I could smell you." Her lips pressed to my ear, and I shuddered as she started to unbuckle my trousers, humming to herself as her lips trailed down my neck. "You felt so good. So firm..."

"Kitty," my breathing was already laboured, my lips parting as she gently cupped me through my boxers. "Hmm, baby," she nuzzled my neck lazily and gripped my cock through the soft fabric. "Let's... Inside, before..."

"Of course," her lips broke away from mine and she stayed closed to me as I packed away the helmets, the jackets, and covered the bike. Not once was she an inconvenience, though we were both horny and it was obvious that should we have stopped to take stock of certain things we would have launched at each other and fucked right there in the driveway.

Finally, we made it indoors. I closed the front door quietly, mindful that Tom had been kind enough to head upstairs early, then turned to smile at Kitty as she stood in the hallway.

"Let me take your coat?" I asked softly, and she nodded, slipping her jacket off and handing it to me. "Anything else you wanna put away?"

"No, no," she shook her head and with a small smile she beckoned me closer, echoing my words from before, "I'd like to kiss you, though."

"I'd like that." I said softly, and she smiled, tiptoeing to attack from the front this time, her tongue sliding into my mouth as I gasped at the gentle way her hands started to fondle me again. She was simply _lovely,_ the right side of hesitant as her kisses deepened and her grip became firmer. Gently, I walked her back toward the sofa, my hands brushing over her shoulders as she took stock of what was between my legs, her fingers gently batting my jeans out of the way as she hummed softly and moved just a little closer.

"I want to thank you for today, Ben. Will you let me?"

"Oh, God, please Kitty. Your hands feel so good-"

She nodded and I drew her closer, tucking her into me as I kissed her gently in the half light of the living room. Her fingers tightened as she pumped her hand more firmly and she hummed again as I curled my hand around her wrist. She gave a little sigh into my mouth and I groaned softly as I felt the rush of a too-sudden orgasm explode from me, my tongue loose in my mouth as she milked me through it. Lightly running my hand over hers to still her, I pressed a kiss to her jaw and she smiled up at me, flaming red across her cheeks as she blinked hesitantly, I guessed waiting for approval.

"Hmm, love, so... So good," I breathed, choking on my air as I realised what I had called her. She gave a soft sigh and kissed up to my mouth again. "Let me clean up and I'll... I'll grab some wine?"

"I'd like that." She smiled more. "I hope that wasn't too..."

"Not at all," I kissed her forehead, "I really enjoyed it." Her smile lit up the entire room, and with an affectionate stroke to my hip, she let me go. "I'm glad I sorted out a fun date now."

"It was wonderful, Ben." She knelt up on the sofa as she watched me go, my arse half hanging out of my boxers, "I really enjoyed being able to _talk_ to you... And kiss you in the street." I chuckled and kissed her forehead as I went to run upstairs.

Five minutes later, feeling fresh and cleaned up, I made my way through to the kitchen and poured out two glasses of red. Running a hand through my hair, I carried them in to see her stood at my bookshelf, gently running her fingers over the different spines.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, without turning around, as I gently put my hand on the small of her back and pressed her wine into her hand, "your bookshelf is lovely."

"Thank you." I pressed a kiss to her temple and gently tugged her back to me. "I keep it here to impress girls."

"I'm already impressed," she chuckled and pressed herself back against me, reaching her hand back and stroking her fingers through my hair. I gave a low growl as she knotted her fingers and tugged lightly, humming as she took in a mouthful of wine. "Hmm, Ben." Her tongue flicked out over her lips and the red stain from the wine colour tinted her mouth. She looked utterly divine, and, I couldn't hold back as I reached around her, turning her chin so that her lips would meet mine. I could taste the alcohol on her mouth and she moaned softly as my tongue delved deeper, sucking gently on her own as she relaxed into my arms. Fiddling with my hair was one of my physical weaknesses, and the taste of her was weakening me too, as I dragged her back to the sofa and gently settled her into my lap. She came without fighting, and all too soon we were making out messily, trading mouthfuls of wine and moans as our bodies heated up and we grew tipsier and giddier throughout.

Before long, my hall clock struck one in the morning, and she gave a low sigh, resting her head on my shoulder as she cuddled into my side.

"Hmm, have I tired you out, pretty girl?" She looked up at me and gave a soft giggle, nodding with a little wriggle on my lap, "want me to take you to bed?"

"Is that ok?" She smiled, suddenly hesitant once more, "I don't want to be intrusive." She looked away and my heart went out to her.

"Hey," I lifted her head, "you're my girlfriend, Kitty. I want you around."

"Really?" I could have laughed at the hope in her voice. She was so innocent, so gentle with everything she did.

"Truly, Kitty." I kissed her forehead, "I know we've hung out for quite a short time, but I really like you, I think you're brilliant and I want to keep you as my girl." I stroked her cheek. "I;m not ready to share you with the world yet, and I don't want to _share_ you either."

"So, we're... Official?"

"Not everyone gets to ride pillion on my bike."

My announcement brought on another round of kissing that was more than tempting. Her breathing was soon ragged and her smile just kept getting brighter as we held one another on the sofa, before the clock chimed again and I drew back to look into her eyes again.

"Bed?" I asked again, and this time, she nodded, and slowly extricated herself from my arms to let me lead her toward my room. I grinned and showed her up the stairs, finding a shirt that would be comfortable and giving it to her to let her change. She disappeared for a moment and I took the opportunity to turn the duvets back, humming as I moved the pillows off the bed and pulled my own pyjama bottoms out from beneath them. When I turned around, Kitty was stood at the end of the bed, biting her lip as she watched me. "You ok, beautiful?"

"Yeah. Just... Waiting for you to pick your side." I smiled, and flopped onto my usual side. Her smile widened and she climbed in beside me, resting her head back on the pillows with a smile.

"Good?" I leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She hummed softly and nodded. "Good." I smiled and laid back slowly, humming as her head moved to tuck into my arm. She fit me like a jigsaw piece, her hand lightly coming to touch at my stomach.

"This ok?"

"Fuckin' perfect, love." I whispered, touching my hand to hers.

Five minutes later, and she was making tiny, soft snuffles as she slept beside me.

 

\--

 

I woke up to the sound of breakfast being made in the kitchen. Somebody was clattering around in there, making an obscene amount of noise as they cooked up what smelled like bacon. I didn't know we had bacon. Blinking my eyes open, I rubbed them quietly, feeling Kitty breathing softly into my neck beside me.  Briefly, I was terrified of the breakfast-making intruder, but then I remembered Tom was sleeping in my guest room, and I relaxed, just a little. Shifting just a bit in an attempt to alleviate the morning semi that had started to swell in my pants, I turned my head to watch Kitty's reactions as I tried to extricate myself to leg it to pee. As I lightly took her arm, she blinked her eyes open and smiled sleepily at me. I felt myself flush red and rolled slightly to kiss her gently.

"Morning, Ben." She smiled more as I drew away, her voice husky and raw as she lightly squeezed my hand.

"Hmm, hello Kitten." She hadn't appreciated the reference to the Japanese cartoon when I'd made it yesterday. I let it change and shift and settled on calling her Kitten instead. I loved it, because it rolled off the tongue, gentle and soft and I'm not ashamed to say her response was just a little submissive. Now that I called her it, she buried her face into my bicep and nuzzled lightly into my side. "Sleep well?"

"Very. I was very comfortable, thank you." She gave a low sigh, "you really kept me warm, too."

"Good." I kissed her forehead and sat up a little, "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Mmhmm," she cuddled down and pulled the blankets over her shoulders happily, "I'll be here."

I smiled and playfully ruffled her hair as she cuddled down deeper, watching her as I plodded to my en suite. Taking care of business, I stretched and flushed the loo, before splashing some water on my face to finish my morning routine, I stretched my neck and looked into the mirror. _I looked happy, and I looked... In love._ God. I couldn't let Tom see me like this. I'd never live it down.

A minute later and I was stood at the end of the bed, smiling broadly as Kitty poked her eye out of the blankets and waved with a couple of fingers.

"Hello, baby." I said softly, moving to kneel across her knees, pinning her under the blankets. "Miss me?"

"Dreadfully," she deadpanned, and I hummed, pulling the edge of the duvet down to reveal her face. "You're letting the cold innnnn!" She pouted, and all I could do was press my lips to hers in a deep, slow, _good morning_ kiss.

"I'm sorry, pretty girl," I hummed, as I slowly drew away. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you somehow." My hands gently stroked down her arms and she sighed softly, knotting her fingers back into my hair as she drew me down into another kiss. We tangled for a few minutes, before I drew away and gently cupped the swell of her breasts, pushing my shirt up as my thumbs rubbed over her hardening nipples. Working out what turned her on was something of an adventure for me, learning the ins and outs of her body and the way she expressed her pleasure a massive turn on. Her lips twitched gently and parted as I rubbed my hand lower, over her belly and she gave a low moan. "This appealing?" She nodded, a soft whimper parting her lips, and I grinned, licking over her bottom lip as I parted her thighs with my fingers. "Good girl." I massaged her thigh gently, rubbing slowly as her skin heated and her sighs grew louder. "You like it when I use my hands?" Another nod, and she raised one knee to give me better access to her body. With a low groan, I ran my fingers over her knickers, already damp from our kisses and touches. She hummed and lifted her hips gently, and I gave a growl as I tugged her underwear out of the way.

"Please don't tease," she whispered, "I..." She gave a low grunt as my fingers stroked over her clit, "yes, just like that, I'm so ready for it."

"I promised you a reward," I hummed, "I won't hold it back."

"Thank you." She gasped out, as I pressed my index finger into her slowly, feeling her wetness and the way her muscles shifted around me. Her hand clenched over my forearm and I nodded, licking over her bottom lip again as she lifted her hips and gave me big, hesitant eyes. "God, your fingers are so long-"

"They are?" I smirked and dragged my thumb over her clit again, "you like feeling me deep inside?"

"Ha, yes," she gasped as I probed deeper and slipped out to push a second into her tight pussy. I smirked and slowly pushed into her again, watching her eyes flicker open and shut as she whimpered again. I smiled and gently rubbed my fingers inside of her, watching her body redden, her lips part and her breathing quicken until, without warning, her eyes shut hard and she gave a soft groan of my name. Her walls fluttered around my fingers and her body sagged against the pillows as she stroked her hand up my arm. "Oh, Ben. Thank you."

"Anytime, beautiful." I smiled and pulled her close again, cuddling up against her for a few moments. There was a long best of silence where we just snuggled and nuzzled against one another, but it was broken by a stream of swearing that echoed from downstairs. Kitty's giggles lifted my spirits and she tilted her head, looking up at me.

"Who's that?"

"Tom. He's staying while his flats renovated." I smiled, hoping that she wouldn't mind.

"Oh!" She grinned, "bless him, I hope he doesn't mind me staying over..."

"He encouraged it," I chuckled, and she flushed red again. "He's heard an awful lot about you." Her face went redder and I gave a chuckle, "all good, I promise."

She hummed skeptically, and gave my side a little tickle. I squirmed and she giggled happily, kissing my cheek. Her fingers reached for mine, and she sighed softly.

"This is lovely." She hummed again in reply and I chuckled. "Feeling brave?"

"Hmm, I guess so?"

"Wanna go see what that bacon smell is?"

 

\--

 

She moved silently behind me as I led her down to the kitchen. Tom was frying bacon and attempting to make pancakes, by the looks of it, flipping the meat and turning up the saucepan as he splashed the batter into the pan. I smiled down at her and gave her a little wink as I knocked on the doorframe and Tom span around, eyes going wide with surprise as he saw me.

"Morning, Cumbers," he grinned, "good night?"

"Wonderful," I grinned and stepped into the kitchen more fully, Kitty moving out from behind me as I did so. "Tom, this is Kitty."

"Morning," Kitty held out her hand and Tom gently squeezed it.

"Any chance of a hug? I think we're beyond social niceties," he smiled and Kitty went redder, looking away as she nodded. "Any girlfriend of Benedict's is a partner-in-crime of mine." She laughed softly, the tension having been broken, and they exchanged a little hug. Almost immediately, however, she returned to my side, giving me a little smile.

"Mind if I take a seat?" She gestured at the stools by the counter, and I shook my head with a smile. "Sorry, those boots I wore yesterday squished my toes."

"No problem, love." I winked, and gathered mugs for tea as Tom set about making us all breakfast.

Taking a glance at her as she picked up yesterday's Evening Standard, my heart gave a pleasant little lurch as she tucked her hair behind her ears and her tongue came between her teeth as she focussed on the crossword.

She fit right in, tucked up against my decor with a pen to her lips and twiddling her hair between her fingers. I had never wanted to make out with someone quite so desperately as I did at that moment, but noticed Tom watching us from the corner of his eyes as he plated up food. My smile widened as she thanked Tom for the food and tucked in heartily, without making mention of how long it would take to work off in the gym, or how naughty bacon and pancakes were. I sighed happily and ran a hand over her hair as I settled down beside her, digging in myself. Her knee knocked mine and she smiled as she gestured at the crossword.

"Four down." She mumbled. "Can't get it."

"Oh?" I leaned over to see her answers so far. "What's the clue?"

"Eight letters, this Holmes has sixteen popes behind him." Her eyes were bright with mirth and she looked up at me, and I huffed as I realised what she was getting at. "You're in the Times Cryptic!"

"Ooooh!" Tom squealed, teasing her with a mouthful of pancakes, "he's famous now!"

She flipped him two fingers and carried on grinning.

"I guess this means I'll be fighting off a harem of women," she looked up at me and gave me a little nudge.

"You're gonna be my security as well as my girl?" I couldn't help but tease, before dropping a kiss on top of her head and pulling her closer. "I like a woman who can kick arse."

"I'll kick yours if you're not careful." She did make me laugh. I pulled her into my lap and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You two are almost sickening," Tom grinned, picking up his plate and ditching it in the sink. "You're gonna be the new Brad and Angelina."

She laughed, and I pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she leaned into me.

“She’s prettier than Angelina,” I said softly, catching sight of us in the shine of one of my pans as it hung from the extractor fan. We were distorted by the curve, but even then, as I looked at her, I could only see how gorgeous she was, in the glimmer of her eyes, the curve of her breasts and the bright arch of her smile. “She’s mine.”


End file.
